What's Real, Inuyasha?
by Salvidar
Summary: kagome, missing her love Inuyasha, is trapped in her time period away from him because the well has suddenly quit working on her side, someone must open the portal from the past. And Inuyasha gets his jewel shards stolen by a mysterious demon! R
1. Prelude: Missing You

What's Real, Inuyasha?  
By Salvidar  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Prelude  
In Kagome's POV  
  
The cold wind whipped my face, as if a rag of cold, icy water was being slapped simultaneously across my face violently. Tokyo winter nights were usually like this, well, in my time period that is. Sigh. You see, I was on the quest for the jewel shards with Inuyasha, Shippo, and that pervert, Miroku.  
But back to Inuyasha, that jerk, ha ha, even though we are separated for good, I still miss him. Sigh. I long to touch his face again, I wish to run my fingers through his silvery hair, and play with his foxy-demon ears. And I know what you're thinking, 'why not just go through the well and return to the past', but I can't. Because for some odd reason the well can not and will not open the portal to the past, the only way to get the damn thing open is to get someone from the past to do it.  
I just wish Inuyasha could hear my cries for help and suffering and come to me. Just one more moment with that jerk. The jerk of my dreams. It's odd though. We never shared our true feelings for each other, I mean, we had our moments but we never actually poured each other out to each other. We had an odd relationship. wait a minute! I almost forgot, we had no relationship, just. just a team is all we were. nothing more.  
  
I got home later that freezing night. I'd been out with what I called my "friends", mainly partying and getting drunk. Some guy tried to get me to sleep with him, but I showed him who's boss of me and made sure he couldn't have sex with anyone else for a while. erm, anyways, even though I did all of this it didn't get my mind off of Inuyasha, in fact, it made me miss him more.  
I cried myself to sleep that night. But I knew no matter how many tears I shed none could bring me back to where I long to be with the person I wanted to be with. Damn it Kagome, get a hold of yourself! You've never acted like this before! Of course, you've never been in. in love.  
  
With that, Kagome fell asleep. She lied there, silent and cold on her bed, dead to the world, well, this world at least. Kagome would soon realize the link of the two time periods could be linked and communicated with. She could talk to Inuyasha and the others. but for now, all she can do, is dream.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"  
"Kagome?...Kagome where are you?!"  
"Help me Inuyasha! I need you!"  
"Don't worry I'm coming!"  
"."  
"In-Inuyasha?"  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
"I.I."  
"." 


	2. These Tears Mean Nothing

Chapter 1: These Tears Mean Nothing  
In Inuyasha's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" I shrieked, waking myself up from my deep sleep. What the hell was I dreaming about? All I remember is Kagome and Me together, but, it was different. Usually when we are together all we do is either act as teammates or argue like little kids, heh heh I usually win those fights.  
As I told myself this I quickly ducted in fear, expecting Kagome to be there and tell me to "sit boy!" Damn it I must really miss her. I mean those moments when we actually were acting as girlfriend and boyfriend. It reminded me of the days with Keikio. sigh. Inuyasha, you dog you know when Kagome is ready to return back to this time, she will. There's no need to get all emotional about it, right? Sigh.  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, acting all concerned and shit "And don't say it's nothing, I know it's important to you."  
I just gave him an evil go-to-hell look and smirked, "Please Miroku, I'll tell you when something's up besides the sky."  
"Inuyasha, you know you'll never have any of your problems solved if you act so selfish about them," He remarked back, kind of cracking an I- know-more-than-you-do smile. Damn it I hate him!  
"Well I suppose." I began to say but he was actually fixing to get what was coming.  
"Yes," he said anxiously.  
I signaled him to lean my way, as if I was going to whisper it to him. Miroku leaned my way and was ready to listen to me. Phht, like I was going to tell that bastard anything important.  
*Thwack!* I nailed him in the head, sending him a few feet back. (He's definitely going to feel that tomorrow.) He just casually got up and rubbed his head and just kind of smiled at me. Ha ha! Even if Kagome isn't here I can still have fun beating this goof ball around.  
It was odd, Miroku and I never got along that entirely well, but there were times we acted as brothers. Fighting at each other but still sharing an awkward bond. We just kind of looked at each other after that, waiting for the other to say something.  
"I-I miss," I started. "Kagome. there I said it! I miss her damn it!"  
"Well this is no surprise," Miroku said with a boring tone.  
"Huh? Why doesn't that surprise you?"  
"Well it's simple," Miroku started, I swear if he pisses me me off I'm going to- "Inuyasha?"  
"Erm, yes?"  
"Okay just making sure you heard me," he said. "I mean you and Kagome had an odd relationship but you do love each other, don't you?" Miroku was grinning that mischievous grin. He always when he thinks he can make me tell him what he wants to hear. "Well?"  
"Ha! Of course not you idiot, I need her to locate the Jewel Shards that's all." I said with the utmost confidence in myself. Hell, this guy thinks he's hot stuff but like I said you can't get me to confess nothing.  
"So," Miroku continued, "It wouldn't phase you AT ALL if I started flirting with Kagome?"  
"Nope"  
"Okay. what if I grabbed her ass and squeezed it right in front of you?" Miroku said grinning.  
"No, because you wouldn't anyways."  
'Heh this guy thinks he can make me confess to-' I began to think but I was interrupted by Miroku's comment, "So I could kiss her and pour my affection out to her and you wouldn't care, at all?"  
Inuyasha twitched at this thought, I had been backed in a corner by this monk. Damn it! He stared at me, he knew he had me.  
Just as I was about to admit to the monk my feelings, Shippo woke up. I just grinned evilly at Miroku, he knew I loved Kagome but he wanted to here me admit it with my mouth, the fool. I will never admit my love to another, especially if Niroku is still alive. Niroku would try to redo what he did with me and Keikio. This is why I can never admit it again, I don't want another person hurt.  
Shippo stared blankly at Miroku and me and finally said his usual, "Good moooorrrriiinnnnggg!" He smiled his innocent smile and walked toward a near by apple tree. He's so gentle for a demon. Too bad I couldn't have been like him.  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Shippo asked curiously as he munched an his red apple. "I heard Kagome's name as I woke up."  
Miroku coughed and cleared his throat as he said, "We were just saying how we need her back here so we can find the remaining jewel shards, that's all." He then turned away and walked toward the same apple tree as Shippo did and also plucked him an apple. He munched along with Shippo and acted as nothing even happened, that jerk.  
I looked into the sky, the sun was in the east still. It was only about two hours ago since it rose. Sigh. I wish Kagome was here with us, why did she have to leave? I don't suppose she'd let me go with her next time? Oh damn I forgot. That fucking well only lets hu-humans. An evil grin was formed on my face, and Miroku took notice and looked at me with a crazy glance.  
"What are you thinking about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
Shippo glanced confused and continued nibbling his apple, which was near finished.  
"Oh nothing," I wondered off in the woods by myself, mainly to get alone.  
The birds chirped as I walked through the path in the green treed forest. The sun seeped through the tops of the trees and the rays seemed to dance in the air and warmed my face. It's solitude moments like this that take my mind away form all the cares and drama I get from being around others. I think the peace or something like that calms me down.  
As I was just begging to enjoy the loneliness I heard someone coming my way. I closed my eyes and shook me head and faced who was coming my way. At first all I could see was a shadow heading through the brush but it became clearer of who it was. It wasn't Miroku or Shippo, I couldn't tell who it was, but when the figure stepped through into the opening I saw him.  
It was a fragile, pale skinned old man. He had a long, dangling mustache and small eyes. He was wearing a oriental coat and wielding a hand- made walking stick. His eyes were blank as he stared at Me. Dumb ass human, must have been lost or something. I wish I could just strike him down right now but he looks like he knows a lot so I'll ask him about the jewel shards first.  
"Excuse me," I asked politely, trying to gain his trust. He just looked at me and didn't say anything. He blinked a couple times before I finally decided he was either def or just plain stupid. I began to ask him again when he spoke up with a frail voice, saying, "If by any chance have you seen any of these," he asked raising a necklace, containing.Jewel Shards! "I started collecting them and now I want more," He said. "Ummm," I began to say when suddenly I thought of an idea, a good one at that, "yea I have," I continued and his eyes widened with excitement, "they are the accursed jewels of The Hell Demoness!" I said trying to strike fear in his heart. He kind of looked at me awkwardly and said, "well ever since I started gathering these I have been feeling stronger." I had to think of something fast, I kind of panicked but then gained control over myself again and said, "that is because your possessed!" I said creepily, expecting him to have a heart attack, that would be hilarious to me. He blinked, dumb faced again, and looked at the ground, kicking the dirt and said, "oh dear, how did you ever know?" I shrugged and started to turn around, but then I realized what he was saying and a cold chill went down my spine. I turned slowly to gaze at the old bastard and saw magnificent energy coming form his body, demon energy. I thought to myself quickly, 'is he REALLY possessed?!' He began to mutate after this thought and his skin became like plates or scales of some sort, and his hands turned from five fingers to three, each with a massive claw at the end. He also grew to eight feet high and his eyes now glowed with yellowish brimstone. His head contained of four horns, each curving behind his head and he had massive fangs like a vampire. He was a whole new creature now. I reached for tetsiga when I realized, I left it with Miroku and Shippo, and they had to be at least half a mile away! Why did I wonder off so far in the woods by myself? I should've known better! "Give me your jewel shards demon!" the beast cried out. His fangs now dripped with saliva. "Heh, in your dreams pal," I smirked getting ready to attack. "So be it!" He snarled as he lunged at me. Using his claws to try and cut me, I dodged off to the side and was about to counter him when suddenly he bounced off a nearby tree and flew back my way. Before I had time to dodge this massive attack the beast impaled my side with his claws. Blood rushed down my side and I was gasping for air and managed to say, "Fuck you, bastard." And I used my own claws to penetrate his backside, for it was the only soft spot on his body. The creature's back was torn open by my claws and his spinal cord was revealed along with his green demon blood pouring out unto the ground. He jumped back yelping in pain, his eyes were now glowing red with anger. He snarled at me and once again rushed towards me, except this time I jumped in the air ready to slice his backside once again, but he ready my moves and grabbed my ankle in mid-air and threw me as hard as he could, which sent me through three trees. I was moaning in pain, this guy was tough, if only I had my tetsiga, I would send this creature back to oblivion with just one slice. Before I had time to get back on my feet I was grabbed in the face and slammed into the ground. The creature looked as if he was enjoying this, little does he know that he's falling right into my trap. Once he had me fully pinned down he licked his lips and drew one hand in the air. His eyes narrowed and he trusted his claws towards me. I was deeply cut in the shoulder, the pain was overwhelming but he left himself completely open and I used my free arm and impaled the beast's stomach and went straight through him. He just stood there at first and then began coughing up blood, along with the gushing of blood and acids from his stomach. His insides were also revealed in the wound I inflicted, they were greenish colored with blood staining them. I pulled my hand out and laughed at the demon as he died. I went to grab the jewel shard from his neck went he grabbed my hand and twisted it, snarled at me louder than before. I just twisted my body with my hand and came around him with a powerful kick to the head. He fell to the ground and laid there, now looking as if he were dead. When I once again retried to grab the jewel shards, I made sure he wasn't going to try anything stupid. Carefully I leaned down towards him, reaching, closer and closer I got until I could touch him. I went to slice the throat open and grab the shards when he suddenly awoken and grabbed my necklace containing some of the jewel shards. Luckily, I only had one quarter of them, Kagome held the rest of them. But still this demon was about to get ten times more deadly, I tried to get them back but he rolled backwards. He then jumped up, springing back to his feet and laughed sinisterly. He placed the jewel shards in his chest, which began to bulk up, and his wounds began to heal. He had me now. Damn it. "Well half-demon," He smirked, "looks like I've got the upper hand now." He laughed hysterically at this thought. "Damn you!" I exclaimed, he knew I feared this new threatening power. "You'll die!!!" I finished, charging towards the newly empowered demon. He grinned as I ran towards him. I went to spring towards him when I noticed someone else was coming. "Oh great," I mumbled. I was expecting some more demons, lured here by the energy of the jewel shards. But when I glanced to see whom it was I was relieved to see Miroku and Shippo. "Stay away from Inuyasha, you beast," Shippo yelled. Miroku peered at the demon and began to unravel his wind tunnel. He tossed me the tetsiga and grinned at me. He knew I was relieved to see him. "Get the hell out of here, you meddling brats!" the Demon exclaimed snarling at them, causing Shippo to jump in surprise and fear. Miroku however just glared at the beast, finishing taking off the clothe which kept the wind tunnel at bay. Just before Miroku released his furious wind tunnel, the demon became fearful and said, "My master said stay away from you monk, he says he will take care of you himself." He turned the other way, ready to run and turned his head at Me and said, "as for you Inuyasha.I will be back to finish the job." And with that the demon fled looking like he disappeared, I, Miroku and Shippo were left dumb faced. Miroku covered up his holed hand, and looked at me concerned saying, "We need to bandage your wounds, but while we are doing so why don't you tell us of your new friend?" I didn't want his help, not like this, but I was in too much pain to do it myself so I had no choice.  
  
That night I was the only one awake. I just once again stayed up, gazing at the stars. I held my head downward thinking to myself, 'Kagome.if only you were here.Perhaps, that demon wouldn't have gotten away' my thoughts trailed off as I began to become weary. I laid back wards, resting upon a rock. A tear ran down my cheek, it was a cold tear and I thought right before I fell asleep, 'What's wrong with you Inyuasha? Why are you crying over that girl? Could this mean I actually do.No! These- these tears mean nothing.' And I fell asleep, dreaming of Kagome, once again. 


	3. Day In the Life, Without You

Chapter 2:  
In Kagome's POV Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha! (this disclaimer thing gets old after a  
while.)  
  
Sun rays began to light the teenage-wasteland room. The started at the bottom, but slowly and gradually ran up all the walls and filled the room with sensational rays of morning's light. The warm rays seemed to tickle my half-awake face. It was soothing and very comforting. Another day, same ole' school day, same ole' friends.same loneliness.sigh.  
I miss my silver-haired friend, I wouldn't usually call him my friend, I would just call him a jerk. After all, he just wanted me to "sniff" out the jewel shards for him. I don't see why I even care for him at all! Sigh. Who am I kidding? Inuyasha is who I love, that's a fact and even if I didn't want to he just is so. so. alluring to me. I'd follow that "jerk" anywhere he went, because I know, in my heart, he'd do the same.right?  
  
I walked down the creaking wooden stairs, it was kind of chilly this morning. I figured someone must of forgot to turn on the heater or something. I shrugged and continued, now walking through the living room, it was a mess, and I made my way to the kitchen. It was surprisingly empty. I looked around and found a note on the counter. It said: "Dear Kagome, Grandfather went on another one of his outings and your brother and I have gone to town for a while for some shopping and to pay off some bills owed. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry and I'll see you later! With Love, Mom." A little heart was drawn by her signature and before crinkling the letter I noticed a P.S. which said: "DON'T USE THE HEATER! GAS IS LEAKING!" I then trashed the tiny note and walked to the refrigerator and fixed a small breakfast, I had to eat fast, school was about to start and I haven't even left yet! Oops! I ate a micro-waved breakfast and scurried to my room. I nearly tripped over some junk laying on the floor. I slipped off my sleeping shorts and threw off my skirt. I was totally exposed, excluding the black thong I was wearing. I went over to the mirror and began to put on a bra, until I noticed something. I remembered when I bathed in the rivers when I was in Inuyasha's time period. I'm sure he's seen my totally exposed body. That jerk, but it didn't really bother me now. I guess its because I missed him so much. Inuyasha, I hope I'll get to see you again someday.  
  
At school, I tried to focus on my teacher's lesson, it was on the history of Japan. Ironic, huh? Anyways it was around the time period Inuyasha is in. I wonder if he's in the history books. Eh, probably not. Anyways why should I give a flip, no one wants to learn about that jerk. Sigh. No one, except me. The teacher noticed I wasn't paying attention and had to be an ass about it. He walked over to my desk and tapped his foot simultaneously and let out a type of grunt. "Miss Kagome, perhaps you would like to share some history with us, since you seem so interested in it." He just lulled over me, staring right at me. "Just as I thought you don't know anything."  
As he began to turn around I was filled with anger. I mean, no one says I'm an idiot and gets away with it! I stood up and spoke up. "Wait a minute Mr. Moto! I DO know about the ancient legend that occurred around that period! It told of an all powerful jewel called the Shikon jewel! It had unlimited powers!" I paused and noticed everyone was staring at me. The whole entire class was focused in on me. But Mr. Moto just kind of grinned and chuckled to himself.  
"Continuing off from where you left off, it was also said that three, no maybe four individuals quested after the jewel, but there was something that kept them from their goal," he said after taking a seat at his desk. "They say it was two demons, a monk, a huntress, and I think perhaps a young girl were the ones questing for the jewel. Personally, I'm surprised you know about this legend."  
I was turning pale on the inside. That sounds just like Inuyasha, Shippo, Mirouku, Sango, and. me. Could we really be legends? But, what happened? Is it for told somewhere in a legend? "SO what happened to them," I asked still kind of shaken. He looked pleased with my question.  
"Well, the young girl, no one knows what happened to her, as for the others," He paused then started again, "One of the demon's brother came and slew them all with little effort." I sank in my seat. In-inuyasha. M- miroku...S-sango...e-even little Shippo, killed?! By a brother of one of the demons? Could he be referring to Sheshomaru? It has to be.  
"Is something the matter Miss Kagome?" Mr. Moto inquired, looking at my sickened and pale white face. I just looked up and asked calmly, "May I be excused?" He nodded and I ran out the door, to go home.  
  
I got home; mom still wasn't home, luckily. I went to my room and laid upon my bed. I stared at the ceiling which seemed to be moving farther and farther away, and my eyes began to form tears, I mean how would you feel if you knew your only love and friends were going to meet their demise and you couldn't help them? I began to cry, hard. It wouldn't stop, not for anything. Inuyasha you stupid jerk! Don't die! Not without me there to say you can.I began to fall asleep as I kept crying into my pillow, I didn't want to but I was tiring myself out just from crying, damn it my head hurts.oh Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome falls asleep and begins to have a strange dream, just like the one before.  
  
"I'm here again, except last time. Inuyasha was here with me. Where are you Inuyasha?!" "I'm right here." "Is that your hand on my." "Heh heh" "SIT BOY!" *BOOM!* "Damn it Kagome! I was just kidding around!" "Inuyasha, is this really you?" "Uh, YEA! I mean, H-E-L-L-O! We are talking to each other, who do you think I am? "Sorry Inuyasha I'm just a little confused." "Why?" "." "Come on! You can tell me Kagome, If I can handle fighting hordes of demons I think I can take this!" "Damn it Inuyasha! That arrogance is probably why Sheshomaru is going to kill you!" "What? Sheshomaru's going to kill me?! How do you know?" "I learned there is a legend in my time about us questing for the jewel shards and it says in the legend that you and everyone else were killed by a "demon's brother", so you see, Sheshomaru is going to kill you!" "Kagome." "Inuyasha! You have to believe me, please!" ".are you crying?..." "*sniff* yea you stupid jerk I am!" "Well don't, because I believe you and I think I know how he's going to try to kill us, but don't worry. I'll make his plan back fire!" "Inuyasha, please don't die, because if you do." "Shhh. I know what you mean." "Inuyasha. I..I." "Yes?" "Is this place, this conversation. real?" "I don't know.If we happen to come back here again, I'll let you know I remember, alright?" "Right!" "so no more worrying?" "OK. But before you go. SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! That's for anything you've done since we last actually talked, ok?" *moans in pain* "Kagome.. Grrr." "Until next time, Inuyasha. Hee hee" 


	4. Wisdom Comes At a Price!

Chapter 3: Wisdom Comes At a Price!  
In Inuyasha's POV  
  
Another dream, huh? Geez I suppose this couldn't be a coincidence could it? Confusing is what it is! Damn it! Nothing seems real anymore. Suppose I DO need to ask for *gulp* some experienced help. Well I don't see any other option. I worry so damn much! That broad needs to learn not to run off without a fair warning to us! I mean, I'm so damn wrapped up that I'm having crazy dreams! . or are these "dreams" something else. Something more perhaps? Hmph! Even if I DID need help who could I go to? Well first off, someone who knows how to deal with these situations, someone who has dealt with the depths of the spiritual world, one who knows how to work with other peoples' feelings, a trained individual who knows exactly how complicated women are. Shheesh, only one ass hole I know like that.  
  
"Well look who's hear" I just glanced at my "councilor" with a I'll beat your ass if you screw with me look. They smiled warmly. "well I can see your ACTUALLY serious Inuyasha." "Can It Kiaidai!" I snapped at the wrinkly women. A vein bulged in my forehead. "This is getting to be serious!" She kept that same stupid smile on her wrinkly old face. I want to cut it off, maybe I will after she tries to help me. Sheesh, this is embarrassing. "Alright Inuyasha," she said calmly, "so these "dreams", tell me again about them." She sat on the floor, legs crossed and arms folded, she was listening closely. "Well," I sighed, "It's like this, its always in some black realm, only me and Kagome are there, alone." She nodded. I continued, "Anyways, we seem to be communicating through dreams somehow. Kagome said if we meet in a dream again she'll tell me about the last one, to prove it." Kiaidai sat there quiet and I became quiet also. I patiently waited for her response, which in some ways I was also scared to receive. But I wouldn't let her know that, the old hag would nag me even more. "Inuyasha, have you considered perhaps possibly Kagome can INFACT use dreams to talk to you?" Kiadai said calmly. "Wha-What?! That's crazy!" I exclaimed loudly, 'but it should surprise me I guess.' I thought to myself as I sat back down, back turned to the old bitch. "Inuysha! Look at yourself, so miserable, yet inside you know that you and Kagome's love is so strong the dream communication is possible. I know you hate the truth but let's face it, you and Kagome truly love each other." With that she fell silent, letting the words of uncomfortating wisdome consume me, sinking deeper into my pores.I'm just going to suffer inside for no reason, only because Kagome makes me this way. Why the hell did she run off like this? I couldn't and didn't want to take it anymore. I rose up, Kiadai tried to stop me but with a grunt and swipe of my claws she backed down. As my foot rose to leave her doorway I felt something tugging at me, something saying that I did appreciate her help. So I said the only thing I could. "Tell this to anyone and I will spew your pathetic organs all over this pathetic village, you hear me old hag!?" I clenched my fist as I rose it in the air to show that I meant business. She just nodded her old head and after I left she whispered, "Your Welcome Inuyasha."  
  
I dashed through the forest with top speed, cutting down some trees along the way. A rage built inside of me. I looked in my self deeper and it finally came out. Under all the garbage I let myself be, I am deeply in love with Kagome. Damn It! I hate this! I'm going crazy just because of something so ridiculous! But. I'm just. scared. I don't want Kagome to ever leave me. I won't lose her, in fact, I'm going to get her right now! With that I ran towards the old well. It dangled with vines and moss rippled off the rugged sides. I just stared at it. Did I really want to go do this? The thoughts raced simultaneously through my head. I wasn't sure if I wanted to really do this or not. A pulse of hesitation collided with a burning love which caused me to fall, breaking out a single tear. My long hair covered my sparkling face, not letting the tear be revealed. Finally I looked up at the alluring well. I took a deep breath. "Kagome!!!" I yelled as I ran towards the well. I sprung in the air allowing myself to free-fall down the portal which would lead me to Kagome. The drop, which usually only took a fell seconds, felt like an eternal rapturing. I finally felt the air whip my face as gravity took its toll. As the closer I got, the darker the void seemed. And when it was time for the warp, I could only see nothing. Until an Image of dirt appeared and my face met the hard ground. "Ow! Damn it, that hurt!" I just laid there. A sweat drop fell down my face. And the only thing I could think was the well had indeed stopped working. Suddenly it hit me, Kagome said in the dream I must re-open the well from my side of it. What the Hell does that supposed to mean?! Oh well I suppose I COULD try again..  
I climbed back to the top of the well, and when I reached the outer edges I perched myself upon the well sides. Did I really want to do this? Pssht! Of Course!  
I once again took another running start and plunged head first letting the wind whip my face as I fell into the dark well. Big Mistake! I ate dirt you could say. The hell is wrong with this well, maybe just a couple more times.  
  
(some where off in the woods, Miroku and Shippo were watching near by, Inuyasha didn't notice.)  
  
"Miroku should we tell him to give up already?" Shippo said confusingly as he stared at Inuyasha's pitiful attempts one after another. Miroku turned around a sweat drop formed, "Nope. just let him figure it out on his on."  
Miroku wandered off. Shippo sighed and whispered to himself, 'poor Inuyasha. he's love sick and needs a cure. but. why doesn't the well teleport him to Kagome's era?' Shipoo then quickly followed Miroku and the left Inuyasha to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo was about to turn back around after he had caught up with Miroku. He didn't like what he was feeling in his stomach. It was a sick feeling, like the kind you get when you know something terrible was about to happen to someone. "M-miroku." Shippo said shakily, "per-perhaps we should, um, you know.check on Inuyahsa."  
Miroku turned awkwardly as he considerd the young demon's request. "Why would we do that Shippo? He's just trying to figure out his feelings."  
"I know!" Shippo snapped aggressively, "but I have a bad feeling, just like last time when he was attacked." Miroku's eyes widened, and he leaned down to Shippo's height. He placed a firm hand on Shippo's shoulder. "You could sense the attack coming?" Miroku asked. Shippos put his head down and nodded. Miroku quickly took Shippo's small arm in his head and ran back to Inuyahsa as fast as feet would allow him to go. He dodged tree branches and rocks through out the way, he could just picture that demon once again attacking Inuyasha, but he also knew for some odd reason the demon was afraid of him. Because of his Wind Tunnel more than likely, but the demon said that his boss was the one that said to fear Miroku. Miroku briefly thought to himself as he closed in on their destination, 'I bet Naraku is behind this!' Miroku burst through the bushes and quickly tackled Inuysha, who was perched on the well. They all were arguing but soon realized they were floating above the well. Before Inuysha could swear another word, they all collapsed into the well. Except this time they all had a full course dirt meal, with some mushrooms and grass on the side. Inuyahsa quickly sprung back out the well and Miroku soon followed. Before Miroku could explain Inuyasha furiously exploded, yelling, "What the fuck are you doing here Miroku? Why the Hell are you guys spying on me? And why did you guys attack me, damn it! I can't get any privacy!" Miroku just solemnly stood there and responded calmly, as Inuyasha hated, "We sensed that demon that attacked you is close by and was about to try to slay you again, Inuyasha...that's what happened." Inuyahsa was puzzled and didn't know how to respond. Hejust did as Inuyahsa would do, he pushed Miroku and cruely said, "Yea whatever, I didn't need or want your help during that demon fight anyways, I could have and was going to beat him. Now you and Shippo get away from me. That's what I need, not your help. Because when I want your help I'll ask for it? Got It?!" Miroku nodded and Inuyasha turned and bawled his fists up and jumped away into the forest. Tears of hate and anger began to form in his demon eyes, but he wiped them away and began to run harder and harder. Miroku and Shippo were alone as far as they knew and Shippo asked innocently, "Will he ever come back Miroku?" He continued to tug at Miroku's purple velvet robe. Miroku just remained quiet and stern. He remained at that spot for several hurtful moments. Eventually he sighed and walked toward the nearest village, Shippo followed and almost to cry. Minutes after they left, a voice in the woods could be heard, the voice of the demon that ambushed Inuyasha saying, "I thought you said the monk would never know of us here! He keeps showing up every where we go!" Snarles of demonic beings echoed through the woods. But it was interrupted by a calmer voice that soothed the creature, it said, "do not fear, for as we just witnessed, the monk will not be in our way any longer, and just to make sure I'll take care of him myself, just as I promised." 


End file.
